


Minino. - a KFAD2 story (ABDL) - (from Wattpad)

by TsuTamara



Category: Siivagunner King For Another Day Tournament
Genre: ABDL, Mixerno. Eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuTamara/pseuds/TsuTamara
Summary: Missingno, the famous glitch from Cinnabar Island, has been feeling very stressed recently, and a certain camera knows just the thing to fix her problem.(P.S. my head cannon is that Missingno. Is a girl, just so you know.)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. After The Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Missingno, the famous glitch from Cinnabar Island, has been feeling very stressed recently, and a certain camera knows just the thing to fix her problem.  
> (P.S. my head cannon is that Missingno. Is a girl, just so you know.)

Missingno. Was worried. She was alone for most of her glitchy, unintentional life, and when she wasn't, she was beaten and probably shoved inside a small ball until the person was killed because of glitches. As you would imagine, this made her very depressed, anxious, and worried someone was going to attack her. When she joined the King For Another Day Tournament, she was afraid she was going to hurt someone, and then everyone was going to hate her. When she did accidentally hurt someone, Hobart, she tried to make people not vote for her by disguising as Geno. Afterward, the host of the tournament, Unregistered Hypercam 2, helped her understand that she was welcomed in the tournament, and giving her a job at the cafeteria. 

But, she still needed help with her stress problem, how could the other contestants deal with the glitches she makes? Most of them are afraid of her because of them, plus she doesn't like being stressed all the time. So she asked the only person she could talk to about this.

"...hypercam... i need some help with my... anxiety..." spoke the glitch

Hypercam, the winner of The King For A Day Tournament and host of the current tournament, thought about what to say, he could either say no (and have to deal with a mentality unstable glitch and hallucinations) or he could say... that thing

You see, after the first tournament, the contestants who became friends followed each other on social media, Hypercam became friends with Marina (Pearl was too angry at the time to want to follow him, and Paruko absolutely hates him.) One day, Marina DMed him on Twitter about something rather peculiar...

"Marina: glenna said something about having to wear diapers for a month because of some sickness again 

UH2: agin? I thik she liks wering dem.

Marina: why would she do that????

UH2: ill look into it"

So after looking up "why would my friend wear diapers" And then it all came back to him, but he realised that Missingno. Might not like it, not to mention her natural form looks like an uneven rectangle!

"Actually there is one ting,,,, but you migt not be a fan." Said the hat wearing robot.

"...just tell me." said the now impatient glitch. 

"Fallo me" said Hypercam.

As she followed him to a supply room, Missingno. Begin to wonder what the small cambot was doing.

"Ther it is" Hypercam said as he pulled out a box with some white objects inside. 

"...are those d...diapers?" The glitch asked "you're not going T̷͔̚o̵̰͊ ̵̳͍̉͠p̷͈̺̎͠ȗ̴̟t̷͎̪̍ ̸̳̦̄t̴͇̾h̶͚͚̆͋ò̵̘̲s̶̟͖̾ẽ̷͎ ̶̣͌̌ö̴̖́͌n̵̄͘ͅ ̶̭̰̚m̸͇̲̌e̸̬͛,̶̲̟̔ R̵̨̡̛̙̗̰̦̦̲̯̗͍̾̋̓̽̈́̊̈̍̋̿̀͊̀̚ḯ̶̡͕̤̳͉͎̮̠̈̆̽̿̀̎͌͊͂͒͗̿͝͝͠g̶͖̺̖̣͚̥̼̱͕̲̼̱͓͋̉̓̽̅̄̀̏̑̕h̴̛͙͕͚̹̙̪͓͚̊̎̐͛́͆͋̏͒̈̅͑̔̐̓͘͘͘͜t̵̢̗͖͚͓̲̲̰̯͖͇͙̭͓͈̟̝̻̝͂̌̂̑̒͋́̓̐̒̄̓̂̈́͘ͅ?" She glitched as she got panicked.

"Just trus me" assured Hypercam, "butt first can you make a hooman like form?"

"...why?" Missingno. Asked

"Ur normal form doesnt hav a butt lol" said Hypercam.

"heh...yeah... but what shape am i supposed to take?" Asked the glitch. 

"whatever you want!" answered the cambot

Missingno. Began to transform rapidly. When she was finished she resembled a young woman with a Missingno. Themed shirt and hair, Eyes with question marks in the middle, a skirt, and bony hands. Creating this new body made the now humanoid glitch very tired. 

"Ok...ok..." Missingno. Sits down on the diaper and put it on haphazardly. 

"Sow, how does it fell?" Asked the cambot.

"...i...i...i...think it's comfy." said the diapered glitch, still suprised by her underwear... and really just the fact she can even wear underwear.

"Why do you even have this stuff?" Asked the cushy corruption. 

"for pepl who need it, helth probs, d-stress, or literal babeys. You never know whos goin to be a contestant" answered Hypercam "+ Youd 🅱️ suprised wat we have here lol"

"Yeah...but...do i have to tell anyone?" Asked Missingno. As she put her skirt back on just as haphazardly as her diaper. 

"Youll hav to show eveyone evetually" said the camera. 

"But I don't want to!" said Missingno.

"Ok, butt stil!" Spoke the cam, as he grabbed some other babyish items "heres som other thigs 4 u"

"O-ok..." said the baby piece of broken code, grabbing the items. "...it's getting late."

"Nigt" said Hypercam as Missingno. Walked to her room.

When Missingno. Walked back to her room, she noticed how hard it was to walk, before going to sleep.


	2. Messingno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babey glitch needs a change.

After Missingno. woke up after her short rest, two things hit her. Everything that happened last night, and a pain in her stomach.

"...oooohhhh, my chest!" She said painfully. 

She looked for a longer skirt, Can't let anyone see her diapers.

She finds a longer one, took off her other skirt, and put on the longer skirt.

"Aaaahhhh! My lower-chest-place!" Her stomach aches again. 

She ran out of her room, almost falling over many times, and entered the main lobby. 

"Hypercam!" She yelled

When she was running, she forgot that she never showed anyone her new body, so there was lots of "Yo! Who's this?" And "Who is she?" Was said during the chaos.

"HYPERCAM!!!" She yelled even louder. 

"misingno wats wrong?" Answered Hypercam 

"My.......chest-thing hurts."said Missingno, Pointing to her tum.

"Ur tumy?" Asked the camera

"Y...yeah... that thing" said Missingno.

"Fallo Me egen" said Hypercam

Hypercam and Missingno. Walked up to the (now stocked) refrigerator.

"Com on, open it!" Said Hypercam. Missingno. did as told and opened the fridge.

"Ok, why did i do this?" Asked Missingno. "I tink ur just hongry" answered Hypercam.

Missingno. Grabbed the chocolate bar "...this one looks nice" she began to eat. "..mmmmmmmm" she loved it!

"Is it still hurtin?" Asked Hypercam, "...no, not any more..." said Missingno. 

"U can ask for me any tim u need help" said Hypercam. "Thanks..." said Missingno., slightly flustered.

Later that same day, Missingno. Enters the cafeteria to do her new job, after going back to her short skirt.

"Heeeey!" Someone started to run towards Missingno. It was Pearl of Off the Hook! "Who are you!?"

"U-uhh.... m-m-m-my name is Missingn-"

Missingno. Was interrupted by the short squid "that's kinda long, you go by any nicknames?" "Uhhh... Ketsuban? Now let me go to my-"

"What took you so long to show yourself? I haven't seen you since the tournament started!"

"Look....just let me go to work..."

Marina called out for Pearl "Pearl! Come back here, she doesn't feel comfortable with all the questions." Pearl walked back, looking disappointed "Aww, i just wanted to be her friend..."

Missingno. Walked into the chef's room and tried to make some food, but all that she made was blood and guts in a bowl. She began to hear hur stomach rumble.

"Guess I'll eat this..." said the glitch girl "how bad can it be?"

After making a few bowls for the other contestants and putting them on a table, she began to eat. The disgusting looking goop suprising lacked a taste.

"Well, better then nothing..." said Missingno. 

Some of the contestants didn't know what to say about their meal, "What is this, da-don?" Asked Don-chan to Hakuko.

After Missingno. ate her 'bowl of guts,' she felt another pain in her stomach, with the added feeling of something being at the bottom. "..!"

Missingno. Crawled into a closet "...get..ah..Hypercam..." she said pained

"We'll find them!" Said Pearl and Marina, simultaneously.

"I'll help calm her until...he's here." Said Paruko 

"Tell me what's wrong"

"M̵͕̈́͝͠͝y̵̲̺͇͝ ̸̰̜̆͋s̶͚̋̔̎t̸̡͕͙́̔̄̚͜ỏ̴̲̹m̷͇͚̺̼̓ǡ̷̮č̶̯̅̎̉h̶̦̤̮̐ ̴̪̽̃̔͠h̴̬̿u̶̮̚r̷̡̡̜̼͛̈́́ť̷̰̑̚s̷̥͋̽̅ ̸̣̤̃̐͝ā̴̡͖̼͙̕n̵̳̿d̴͇̣̼̒͠ ̵̜͋̈́̔͠i̴̺̔t̸̛̜̹͛͑ ̸͕͕̞́̄̈́͛f̴̰͉̼͑̈́̔e̶̱͛́e̵̮̬͔͝ͅl̴̺̑̽͘ș̵̊̉̓̆ ̵̪͕̈́̕͝l̵͖̦̐̃i̶̺̒͛̂̕k̶̜͙͉̟̅͛͘e̸̹̭̘̓͐ ̴̞̗͙̽̌s̸̨̘̳̽͆̔ò̴̢͚͙͍m̶̡̳̩͝e̵̦̣̭̤͋ṯ̶̈́͐̚͝h̸̢̧͈͖̀͗̚i̷̧̥͐͜ṅ̸̨g̴̨̦̲͉̉̕š̵̨̲̪̫͠ ̴̬̬̼͓͒͝ḯ̵̝n̴̪̰͚̈́͂́̂ͅ ̶̼͈̂t̶̡̯̄͘ͅͅh̶͓̺͈̅͗͘e̷̼̙͙͗͝ř̸̭͓̪ͅȇ̷̗̞ͅ ̸͈̀̚ǎ̸̟̰̌́̏n̶̗̎̌d̵͉̪̄-̵͙̗͓͈̓͝" 

"Calm down, calm down, everything is going to be alright. What's your name?"

"*sniff*M̵i̴s̶s̴i̴n̸g̷n̷o̵.̸.̷.̸.̴.̸*sniff*"

"Well, Missingno., think of something that ma-"

Before she was finished her sentence, she heard some sounds that were familiar to her.

Static (the only new sound) before a squish, then crying, did she just..? Thought Paruko.

"Paru, I'm ba... Paru? Why's Ketsu crying?" Asked Pearl.

"S T A Y A W A Y F R O M M E" screamed Missingno. 

"Misinno., Callm down" said Hypercam.

Hypercam thought of a way to get Missingno. Out of the closet, he thought of a great, but risky idea.

Hypercam turns on his buzzsaw, jumps up, and cuts the front of Paruko's shorts, revealing a black diaper, which was wet.

"Wha-what the shell is wrong with you!" Yelled Paruko

"Missno. Open da door, parus gona kicc me!!! :((((" said Hypercam.

"Don't hurt..." Missingno. opened the door and immediately noticed Paruko's diaper, and Paruko immediately noticed Missingno.'s.

"Uhh... this is awkward..." said Paruko

"I want u 2 2 tak to eah other in one of your rooms abot dis"

"Ok..." "...maybe my room?"

"Uh....Sure" answered Paruko 

< To Be Continued I \ I /


	3. A Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anemone and a glitch talk about wearing and using diapers

Missingno. Walked into her room, diaper still data dumped, with Paruko, wet and now with tape on her shorts to hide her puffy underpants.

"So....why do you wear them?" Paruko asked Missingno. 

"...Hypercam told me it would help with de-stressing..."

"...W-why did he think that would help?"

"I don't know....why do you wear them? "

"W-well...I've always had a fascination w-with diapers and baby stuff...and before I became part of Wet Floor, I-I used to buy s-some online...and they felt a-amazing!...but w-when i joined them...I-I lied about this 'sickness' I would get that would make me have t-to wear diapers...a-and nobody knew the truth until after the first tournament, when someone mentioned t-to Marina that i might be an ABDL, that's what p-people who like babyish stuff like me are called! And...I couldn't take lying to everyone anymore...I thought the only people who knew were my bandmates and Pearl and Marina... but that cod damn camera must've known..."

"Do you think he was the guy that told Marina?"

"That....would make sense..."

Missingno. Looked down at her dirty diaper "what is this stuff? And why does it make feel...embarrassed?"

"That's.....poop....it's what happened after you eat food....."

Paruko pulls down her shorts to reveal her wet diaper "...a-and this is pee...like poop, b-but for liquids..." she pulled them back up, trying to save herself from more embarrassment. 

"O-oh...that's what it is....how do I fix it?"

"Do you have a-any other diapers?" Asked Paruko 

"...yeah, over here, with all the other stuff Hypercam told me to have"

Paruko looked through said stuff, pacifires, baby bottles, etc. 

"Let's just get this over with..."

Paruko began to change Missingno., both of them trying not to make direct eye contact 

"S-so, have you used anything b-besides the diapers?" Paruko Asked, after changing the glitch. 

"No..."

"W-Well, maybe t-this can help with your st-stress problem?" Paruko gave Missingno. a pacifire. "I-It helps me calm d-down..."

"O-ok..."

Paruko popped the paci into Missingno.'s mouth. Missingno. began to suck on it.

"...Dis feels weawwy good... danks..."

"You're welcome..."

A moment of awkward silence happens, before Paruko finally says "I-I think I should probably leave n-now..."

"Y-Yeah... it was nice meeting you...."

Then they both parted their separate ways.

\\\\\\\\\Later that day......//////

"So, Hypercam...." Paruko Asked "did you tell Marina about me being a.... ABDL?"

"Yes, y u ask???2??"

"Missingno. thought that it might be you..."

"I jus want u 2 know dat ill alwys suppert u in watevr u do,,,, jus lik evry 1 else."

"I'm sorry for all the stuff I said about you...."

"R we... frisnds now?"

"Yeah...." she put her hand on the camdroid's small hand "Let's be friends."

< End Of Subplot I \ I /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS MY CRACKERS


End file.
